Different
Plot Mozzie has never been normal. A fact she is painfully aware of. Story "We are visiting Snow White's kingdom and we'll get to meet the princess! You must be so excited, there are plenty of girls you're age who would die for a chance to meet Princess Apple White." "Well then take one of them instead." "Tamryn, honestly, could you try to be more excited?" "Why? That would be a lie, I'm not excited." "Tamryn! ''Go get changed. You want to make a good first impression." .... "Tamryn Leona Mousewellington VIII, you will go, you will get changed, and you will bow and smile to the Royal Family when we meet them, or so help me I will ground you for a month, understand!" "....Honestly why was I cursed having such a...a...''different ''daughter!' ''Different must be bad. "You poor thing! Living with a lion! He's very tempermental." "Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" "He could eat you!" "No he won't! He's never eaten a mouse. That's a stereotype. A vicious one at that." "...Aren't you even a little bit frightened?" "I'm not scared of anything, least of all of Uncle Leon, a poor lion just trying to make his way in the world unaffected by vicious stereotypes of people like his old fusspot neighbor!" "...You are a strange one aren't you?" I really need to try to be better. "I've never seen a mouse that can do that." "...Do what?" "You know....back flip over a hole." "It's not hard." "You think that isn't hard!" "I can show you if you want to." "No way girl, it's weird that you can do that." I wish I could just be normal! "Miss Mousekin, the question was if you came across a hurt animal, what would you do?" "...And I answered it, didn't I?" "The correct answer is you will assess the damage, call for help, and try to get the animal to a vet." "I said that!" "Yes you did..." "Then why are you grilling me?" "Because you also added that you "would personally track down whatever was responsible for hurting the animal and make it feel the pain it inflicted ten times over.'" "I said that after the animal was taking care of!" "Miss Mousekin never before has someone from your family added such a...unique answer. It's a little off-putting." I messed up again. '' "WHOA!" "Mano!...You liked?" "Are you kidding! I loved it! That was awesome! I've never seen someone make it through the obstacle course that. fast. before! You won by a long shot!" "...so it was...different." "Yeah that's the whole point! I wish I could do that! That would make me the best prince ever!" "It was different. And you like that it was...different?" "Mozzie are you not listening to me? That was amazing!" ... "Can you do it again? Can you teach me how to do it that well? Please?" ''Maybe being different isn't such a bad thing after all. Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction